


Food, Presents, Good Company; An Atlantis Christmas Day

by LeesaPerrie



Series: 2008 Advent Calendar Fics [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Season 2, before Trinity





	Food, Presents, Good Company; An Atlantis Christmas Day

**Food, Presents, Good Company; An Atlantis Christmas Day  
by Leesa Perrie**

_Set season 2 before 'Trinity'._

Not everyone celebrated Christmas, not even all of the Earthers; some had other celebrations set around the same time, others had none. It wasn't that confusing really, not to him, that one world could hold different nationalities, different beliefs, or even lack of beliefs. Sateda had once been a mass of different peoples, before they had combined into one united force against the Wraith. Even then, there were different cultures and beliefs, and he had learned to be tolerant of them. After all, the fight against the Wraith was more important than a difference of opinion.

Even Teyla knew the value of honouring other traditions and beliefs, while holding her own; as one who traded on different worlds, she had had to learn to do this. And although the idea of so many, many different cultures on one planet was strange, it wasn't so hard for her to adjust to the idea.

Although not everyone celebrated Christmas, and many of those who did, didn't celebrate for religious reasons but for the sake of tradition or the lure of presents and food and drink, or maybe both, Sheppard, Beckett and Elizabeth did, and so Teyla and he also took part in the festivities. As did a complaining McKay, though it seemed to him that the complaints were more for show. Certainly, the scientist had enjoyed the feasting.

Replete from their meal, the team plus Carson had retired to an unoccupied rec room, for the exchanging of gifts, the consuming of alcoholic beverages and the watching of The Grinch, a traditional movie for this time of year he'd been assured by Sheppard, though McKay had scoffed at that. Elizabeth had promised to join them later, after socialising with others under her command.

The presents were piled under a small artificial tree, some gaily wrapped in Earth paper, some wrapped in brightly coloured cloth, a few wrapped in handmade paper, and some were tied with ribbons and twine, while others were just fastened with tape.

He grinned to himself, remembering the night before. He'd come down to place the presents he was giving under the tree to find McKay trying to prise his open and sneak a peek at the contents. It hadn't taken long to scare the scientist off, and he'd decided to spend the night on the extra long couch in the room. 

Sure enough, a short while later, McKay had returned, hovering inside the door after spotting him. He'd waited a few moments, wondering what the scientist's next move would be, but when nothing changed he spoke up, telling McKay to go to bed. Of course, McKay had jumped and given a squeak of surprise before muttering how he'd thought Ronon was asleep. But he'd left, and not come back.

It wasn't that he minded if McKay got a sneak peek at this presents, but messing with the guy's head was just too tempting at times. 

Not to mention it was fun.

After the sharing of presents, and he might just have dropped into the conversation McKay's late night foray to the merriment of the others, they sat down to watch The Grinch.

McKay complained, again, that The Grinch couldn't be a tradition when it was only a few years old. Sheppard defended his choice by saying that the book had been around for much, much longer. Beckett tried to put an end to the argument by stating that neither the book nor the film were traditional in Scotland but _he_ wasn't quibbling, was he? Teyla looked exasperated as the bickering escalated after that. 

Putting on his most evil grin, he threatened to stun them all if they didn't shut up and just watch the damned movie.

It worked. Silence descended as the movie began to play. Not that it lasted for long. McKay, be quiet? Never going to happen.

Ronon relaxed against the couch cushions and smiled.

It was a long time since he'd felt like he was home.

The End


End file.
